Arashi
by kaine2
Summary: raiha dies, fuuko x tokiya. what more do i say? i suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

~ Arashi ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The youth allowed the wind to play with his untied, blue-grey hair. He closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. Staring at the carved grey marble two feet within his reach, his mind drifted. It had been...eleven years, since she'd left him. Eleven agonizingly boring years. Eleven stupid, worthless years. What the hell. He sighed again. He'd been sitting there for the past two hours, in front of his sister's grave, enjoying the peace and tranquil of summer. It was rare that he got such quiet, especially since he had to live with a bunch of babos - a moronic flamecaster, a brainless mohawk gorilla, an extremely violent tomboy, and a kid who knew too much for his own good - team Hokage wasn't quite his cup of tea. Mifuyu...he reached up and gently fingered the words carved into the cold stone, why'd she have to leave...it wasn't fair...  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Mi-chan!" an annoyingly cheerful voice rang, breaking his precious silence. Tokiya wasn't in the mood for this...he never was. He frowned, greatly perturbed. To think his solitude could be interrupted even on the rooftop this early in the morning. The violet-haired teenage female arched an eyebrow, so what else was new?  
  
"What's up?" Fuuko took a seat on the ledge beside Tokiya, watching their legs dangle above the rest of the world, or so she thought.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Moshi moshi...?" Fuuko waved a hand in front of Tokiya's face, "moshi - "  
  
"Stop that, you know I'm not fond of it," the ensui wielder shot Fuuko an icy glare before re-averting his attention to Kami-knows-whatever he was staring at.  
  
The Ura butou satsujin seemed to have an adverse effect on Tokiya. While it had brought the rest of the team even closer, he was drawing farther and farther. What was his problem? He was bad enough before the tournament, and now he was even more obnoxious than ever. The babo. Fuuko scowled. Getting to her feet, she smoothed down her skirt and sighed, "Whatever," and made her way back to the door and down the stairs. Tokiya was never one for conversation. Why did she even bother if it wasn't gonna work. But at least he'd be glad to be alone again. Fuuko sure didn't want to be mangled on the first day of the new term.  
  
"Something bothering you, Fuuko?" Arms slid around her waist. That familiar voice, that familiar strength...  
  
"H-hey! Let's leave it for later, kay?" Fuuko pushed him away, grinning.  
  
"Alright, the boy laughed, "you know I was just playing."  
  
"Oh really? Any normal girl would've thought you were some hentai maniac, what with suddenly hugging them in a dark stairway," she folded her arms.  
  
"But you're not any ordinary girl, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I - "  
  
Their gazes locked. Oh, how she loved doing that. His eyes were so.so.serene, so loving. They'd known each other for...Fuuko checked back, 79 days, and he was still the same, just the way she liked him. Raiha was Raiha. His purple hair was still tied as low (with that cute red ribbon, Fuuko smirked inwardly), character (both chibi and non-chibi) still unchanged. He'd insisted on transferring into the school just so he could make sure that Fuuko was properly taken care of, still babbling the same 'destiny' thing...now she laughed.  
  
Raiha gave her a questioning look.  
  
"It's nothing," Fuuko said between giggles, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just looking for you," Raiha held her hands. "The bell's about to go," he smiled.  
  
"Ahem!" Tokiya cleared his throat as walked past the couple, lost in their stupid timeless romance. Wasn't there anything that was not lame in this world? Yeah, Mifuyu...but she wasn't around anymore.  
  
Fuuko and Raiha quickly let go of their hands and attempted to look normal, some help that was.  
  
"Uh...Mi-chan!" Fuuko stammered, hoping Tokiya wouldn't make any lame comment about their...rendezvous? "H-hi!"  
  
No reply, thank God. Fuuko let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Raiha frowned, "Who's stealing his ensui?"  
  
Hmph, babos. Tokiya silently walked down the desolate corridor, fearing what lay in the hallway ahead; the tortures of hell he'd had to go through just to get to class -  
  
"Mikagami sempai!!"  
  
"Ne, sempai, you free later on?"  
  
"No, he's going out with me!"  
  
"Oh God, he looked at me!"  
  
Kami-sama...take me now. Tokiya just had just about enough of these fangirls following him around like...like...stray cats! Why couldn't they go to Raiha? Or Kaoru? He wasn't the only bishonen in school anymore...so why him? Oh yeah...Raiha's got Fuuko. And the younger ones were hinging on Kaoru. Didn't these two-digit-IQ bimbos have anything better to do? Like entertain their jealous boyfriends or something? He continued down the hallway and twisted the knob of his classroom door. The crowd behind him breathed in deep. Goodness, his daily life was transforming into a regular suspense movie. He'd never get anything done that way! Tokiya slowly turned around.  
  
"My dearest fans," he spoke in a failed attempt of a loving idol. They scream, they pass out. Well! Tokiya raised his eyebrows; that worked anyway. He then made his way into class.  
  
Time passed slowly...too slowly for Tokiya's liking. It always did this time of the year. He crossed and uncrossed his slender legs and sighed impatiently. Twirling a pencil around his thumb, he focused his line of vision on the round-faced clock that hung above the whiteboard. Tick. Oh, joy. The minute hand finally moved. When was school ever going to end? But then again, he had all the time in the world. The only thing causing his impatience was the thought of visiting Mifuyu. That's right...Mifuyu...he still had to get her favourites, white lilies. He glanced at the clock once again. One minute! He couldn't take it anymore. He packed his things, stood up, bowed, and left the class. No surprise, the teachers were used to this - go figure.  
  
Tsubame glanced up from her desk, just in time to see Mikagami leave. Shaking her head, she returned to scribbling the names 'Tsubame & Domon' within a nicely sketched, winged heart. Smiling, Tsubame thanked her lucky stars for Raiha. If not for him, she wouldn't have met the sun of her universe - Ishijima Domon.  
  
*** "What?!" Domon tore at his Mohawk hair, tears flowing from his eyes like the Niagara Falls. Raiha transferring in was bad enough - now the news of his honey-bunny, lovey-dovey, sweetie bumpkin Fuuko and Raiha getting their hips surgically attached.it was all too much for the poor creature rolling on the ground as if apocalypse was underway.  
  
"Hey," Recca patted Domon's shoulder, his other arm protectively around his hime, "we're sorry, man. But this had to happen sooner or later." Domon merely shook off Recca's hand, utterly mortified. And it took Recca to tell him! Ohhh, his love and his life, his sugarplum, his honeybun...to go with a guy like...a guy like Raiha! Why, he wasn't even half as good- looking as Domon (riiight...who are we kidding?)!! And to think it took the spider monkey to tell him!! Fuuko-chan never bothered to inform her world- class combat practice object!! "Kuso..." he muttered. Rain clouds gathered over Domon's head and began firing high voltage lightning bolts before litres of rainwater came pouring down upon him.  
  
"Ne, Recca-kun," Yanagi tugged at his sleeve, "maybe we should leave him alone," she gently pulled him away.  
  
Domon finally pieced his shattered self together as he stood up, sulking. It was not his day. Provoking Domon Oni today would mean certain death. He stomped down the hallway, swearing to himself that Raiha would get it one day.  
  
The girl hugged her books close to herself as she walked. She sniffed, as an uncontrolled tear of anger trickled down the side of her face. All the time and effort she'd put in...and he didn't appreciate one bit! "'Leave me alone', he says." she quickened her pace, "leave me alone!!" she repeated, and stamped her foot down. "I look pretty for him, I copy notes for him, I make lunch for him, I'm good to him, and this is what I get?! 'leave me alone' ?! What's his damage?! That baka Mikagami..." she hugged her books even tighter. But she had to admit, he never said anything about liking - much less loving her in any sense. She never had the right to assume he did. She pouted, and extended a leg to resume the long journey to her locker. BAM. The girl dropped her books and fell to her knees. Who was the horrible person who dared to knock down the daughter of Japan's multimillionaire, Nobutaka Koshii? The audacity... she gathered her books, got to her feet and shouted to the one-and-a-half-heads-taller-than-her guy with the ugly Mohawk, "Hey!! What's the meaning of this?!"  
  
He turned, and looked pretty much intimidating.  
  
Undaunted, she ran up to him - "Do you have any idea to whom I am?"  
  
The guy looked blankly at her, and finally said, "No?"  
  
The girl was peeved, and began circling Domon like a lioness would her prey, eyeing him warily. "I, for your information, am Nobutaka Tsubame - the only daughter of Japan's all-powerful renowned tycoon!" She jabbed him in the right shoulder, "And you have the nerve to knock me over and pretend it never happened!! I refuse to take this lying down! You'd better apologize, if you know what's good for you!"  
  
Domon leaned forward to look her in the eye. "I couldn't be bothered about who your old man is! My girl just jilted me for some sissified Tweety bird!" the tears came pouring forth again. "She...dumped me...for Raiha!" His pathetic expression truly deserved pity. Tsubame's heart softened; she was going through the same thing.  
  
"Mou, daijoubu..." she sighed, fishing around for her handkerchief and offered it to him. "Look, I'll forget what happened, so you just take care for now and make sure you give that back to me," she watched in pain and disgust as he blew his nose into her favourite hanky before she left.  
  
Domon returned it a week later, and the two started to hang out together, and gradually left behind the memories of a week ago to make way for new ones to be made.***  
  
Tokiya made his way down the sidewalk, taking a leisurely stroll to the florist. A girl playing with her doll outside the shop looked up and smiled. She left whatever she had and ran to Tokiya.  
  
"Mikagami nii-chan!!"  
  
Tokiya knelt down and managed a smile, "Ohayo, Hana-chan," he patted her head, "is your mother at home?"  
  
Hana nodded and held onto his thumb as she pulled him towards the shop. "Okaa-san!! Mikagami nii-chan is here!!"  
  
A plump lady stepped out, wiping her hands on the frilly apron she wore. "Ah, Tokiya. Thought you'd be leaving school early..again," she arched her right eyebrow. Tokiya shrugged.  
  
Hana tugged on his sleeve, "Nii-chan, want me to get your lilies for you? Kaa-san taught me how to pick some really nice ones!"  
  
He nodded, and waited for her to run to the back before turning to his ex- nanny, who'd stopped looking after him 3 years ago.  
  
"You really should stop this habit, Tokiya. Leaving school early isn't beneficial."  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to see Mifuyu sooner."  
  
"But even so..."  
  
"Nii-chan!" Hana bounded over, yet careful not to damage the bouquet. "Here!" she smiled, as Tokiya bent down to receive them.  
  
"I'll be going now," Tokiya threw the comment over his shoulder.  
  
The young flamecaster ran up the stairs, both his arms occupied with packets of bread, packets of bread, and packets of bread. He kicked the door open, and with a wide grin, quickly scanned the rooftop for the slightest sign of his hime.  
  
"Recca-kun?" Yanagi's voice chimed.  
  
"Hime!!" Recca whirred around, "I got your favourites!"  
  
She squealed with glee, clapping her hands, "Wai! Recca-kun, you're the best!"  
  
Recca smiled, "Say, where's Fuuko?"  
  
"They're around back," she pointed, "with Kaoru-kun. Domon's at the amusement park with Tsubame-san."  
  
Recca laughed, recalling Domon's proclamations long before Fuuko ever got with Raiha...  
  
*** The boys were going to Fuuko's birthday party at Yanagi's place, when one particular fellow, in a show of brave, declared that he would pronounce his affections to her. Surely Fuuko, being as gullible as all females are, would fall willing into the waiting arms of one of such handsome visage as his.  
  
And pigs will sprout wings and flutter, Kaoru chuckled to himself. He returned his focus on Domon, only to catch the latter breaking Recca's unsteady hold on the oversized ape before proceeding to chain saw the arrogant male and his two other stupid companions.  
  
Domon paused momentarily to speak. "No one, absolutely NO ONE, will call MY beloved Fuuko gullible!!"  
  
Kaoru and Recca only watched in horror as Domon used martial language on the poor suckers. Domon's eyes were still blazing after he'd finished. With his back to his friends, he said, "Let's hurry, I gotta see Fuuko. I could not let such babos shatter her image. On my word as Domon Oni, I will protect my dear Fuuko! If she would not love me I won't force her..."  
  
His friends were surprised and almost rendered speechless. Recca moved forward to console him. "Domon..."  
  
Then, Domon continued," ...then I'll kill myself after she's found one worthy of her love besides me." He blabbered as his lips quivered, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Kaoru and Recca face faulted.***  
  
Recca followed Yanagi to the other end of the roof. Within a few steps, he could hear Raiha telling someone about.what?  
  
"See how easy it is for Fuuko to tackle you from behind when you let your guard down? You have to speed up on your turning. Always remember, Koganei, it is that one tiny split second that you have to utilize, or you jolly well get your jaw knocked askew."  
  
Fuuko was poised behind Kaoru, her right foot just inches away from his cheek. Recca had been craving a fight, and Fuuko was tempting.  
  
"Watch it!" Recca whispered, as he sprinted in her direction.  
  
"Not so easy, Recca!" Fuuko spun around. Her heel met his abdomen. She jumped and executed a spin kick, grabbed his head and pounded him to the floor. Holding him down with her knee, three kunai darts were pointed at the back of his neck. Fuuko grinned.  
  
"Sugoi!! Fuuko nee-chan!!" Kaoru punched the air, "Trash him!!"  
  
"Baka!! Whose side are you on anyway?" Recca yelled.  
  
"You're talking an awful lot for someone who's being pinned to the floor," Fuuko lowered herself to whisper in his ear, "You're not as good as you used to be, Recca." She got up and slapped Kaoru a high-five.  
  
Recca patted the dust off his uniform. "Yeah, whatever. I was going easy on her. If I'd used my dragons, Fuuko, you'd be history."  
  
"Hai, hai." Fuuko waved, as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Fuuko nee-chan's really getting good, isn't she, Raiha?" Kaoru sprawled on the floor, looking for fluffy clouds, his eyes wide with excitement.  
  
Raiha nodded, "She certainly is improving," he looked up and pulled at her fingers. She slid down to a sitting position beside Raiha and beamed at him. Yanagi giggled, "You're getting rusty, Recca-kun."  
  
"Heh, rusty and old," Kaoru sniggered, his infamous fanged canine peeping out the corner of his mouth, "In a few months I'll be trashing him to the earth's core! Sugoi."  
  
"Watch what you're talking about, brat!" Recca caught him in a headlock, "I can take you on anytime!"  
  
"Say that again when I've mastered the art of unarmed combat from Fuuko nee- chan - then we'll see." Kaoru peace-signed Yanagi.  
  
"Hey, where's Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked, tying Raiha's hair into a Tokiya-style hairdo. She wrinkled up her nose and let it fall to its usual waist-or- maybe-longer length, running her fingers down the purple waterfall.  
  
"I like your hair like that," she commented to Raiha, smoothing down stray strands, "it's nice."  
  
Raiha merely smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Recca rolled his eyes at them. "Geez, you guys are so..."  
  
"Sweet," Yanagi finished, slightly envying the love that Fuuko and their new friend shared.  
  
"Hime..." Recca muttered and sweatdropped, "Mikagami left school early I think." He told the rest.  
  
Kaoru, fiddling with his Kougan Anki, began to balance on it just as he'd done in the UBS. "Figures," he said, "Tsubame-san told me he just got up and left. And the teacher didn't even say anything! How cool is that? I wanna be like Nii-chan next time." Kaoru was full of admiration and his eyes twinkled, anticipating the day whereby he could just walk out of class. His imagination painted a vivid picture, replacing Tokiya with an image of himself, his chest swelling with pride.  
  
"You'd better not, Kaoru-kun," Yanagi cautioned, "Mikagami sempai can do that because he's way ahead of all the other second-years. You will have to work really hard."  
  
Kaoru face faulted, and fell off his madougu, while hearty laughs arose from the two couples.  
  
The summer wind was playful on the hills; it grew warmer as it approached the tree line, running swift fingers through the foliage. The leaves, green with life, murmured in gentle whispers at having their repose so rudely disturbed, but the wind merely danced away as suddenly as it had arrived, making way for a lighter breeze. Located on a hilly plain, the scenery was pleasing to the eye. The cemetery was quiet - Tokiya's ideal 'hangout'.  
  
"Nee-san..." he whispered, getting to his knees, replacing the elegant day-old bunch of white lilies with the not-so-elegant-arranged-by- Hana ones. "I'm here to see you again," Tokiya folded his legs under him. "Little Hana arranged these for you. I hope you like them." Cerulean eyes kept their gaze on Mifuyu's faded image. "Momiji-san told me leaving school early wasn't beneficial..." he subconsciously plucked a few blades of grass. "...But I think it's worth it, if I can spend time with you." Tokiya asked a few questions, though expecting no answer. "I topped the level again for the latest advanced chemistry test, nee-san. Are you proud of me? I even brought my paper to show you..." he pulled out a tiny booklet and nudged it towards the cold, grey marble. "I've always wanted to make you happy," The corner of his mouth twisted upwards into a slight smile, "looks like I've done it again." He sighed and leaned back, his arms for support. "It's quiet, isn't it, nee-san? Remember how we'd go to the park just to lie in the grass? It was quiet too, and I told you your ugly face scared the birds away. I didn't mean it then, but you pinched my cheeks all the same..." he lifted a hand to his left cheek, wishing to feel Mifuyu's touch once again.  
  
He spent the next few minutes in silence, before he finally left. His head was throbbing, and he needed to go home to rest. Frowning, he brought two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose as he walked out the cemetery gates. He knew he hadn't been sleeping as much as he should have, but it wasn't his fault. The same dream of Meguri Kyoza killing Mifuyu haunted his mind, asleep or no. At home he would wake in the middle of the night, drenched with sweat. In school he would turn in the hallway to see the scenario replayed again and again. He could handle a thousand Kurei's and still feel much better than this.  
  
He came to a standstill just outside school. Sensing the presence of a stranger clicked his mind into preparation, as he warily strolled along his already designated path down the road.  
  
"I do believe you have a valid reason for stalking me," he muttered, "I'd hate to think you'd be cheating on - "  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Mikagami - I'm not cheating on Raiha just to find out why you've been skipping school...again." Fuuko folded her arms and smirked, "I even find it hard to visualize why you'd call that cheating. Besides, I'm just gonna meet him. What's your problem?"  
  
Tokiya ignored her, and continued a steady pace. Fuuko caught up to Tokiya and looked him straight in the eye. "Oh my - " she gasped in mock surprise, "God, what are those??" She pointed to the rings under Tokiya's eyes. "Are they - no, couldn't be. But they are - impossible..." Fuuko murmured as she squinted, scrutinizing the boy's face.  
  
"What the hell - " Tokiya gripped the ensui in his pocket, ready to point it at Fuuko's neck, and if necessary, spill a few drops of blood while at it.  
  
"Mi-chan!" Fuuko leaped a few steps back, "You haven't been sleeping enough! You've got...eye bags!" She stifled a giggle. "What's going on?"  
  
"None of your business. Kindly get your nose out of my affairs." He brushed her off and headed home.  
  
To be continued...  
  
- author's rambling -  
  
gee, what can I say?? Just the usual disclaimer: FoR characters are *snivel* not mine... but Momiji and Tsubame and Hana are... heez... Oh yes... I think it's supposed to be 'senpai' not 'sempai'... I dunno. ^^;; too lazy to change it. But either way, do r&r [without having to make it too painful... I'm SO allergic to pain. hurhur]~ thanks for even reading up to here! *muakz* but for a future precaution, it's one of those sappy Fuu- Tok ficcies with clichés here and there~ so bear with me! ^^ 


	2. tell me.....

~ Arashi ~  
  
Chapter 2 - Tell me...  
  
Everyone's quite worried about you. I know. Why don't you tell them? It's none of their business. Why don't you let me tell them? You'd better not. Why can't I? You'd better not. Why reject their friendship? I like it. It's about time you got over Mifuyu. Don't want to. Why not? That's my problem. I've got things to do. Kindly leave me alone. Fine. Get some rest then.  
  
Tokiya slumped in his couch and massaged his throbbing temples. Kagero-san can be insistent, he let out a rather uncomfortable moan. She was tolerable, yes, but he hated the way she'd appear out of the stupid shadows every now and then. She knew why he was feeling like he'd been run over by a truck every morning. She knew why Tokiya had been rather edgy the past few days. But her visits turned out to be alternating interrogation sessions. Why couldn't everyone leave him alone so he could resume his usual cold self in about a week? No thanks to them, now he'd be in a foul mood all month. He wouldn't have minded talking a wee bit more, but... Oh, it was a bad migraine all right. He couldn't even look to the side without feeling pain. Forget the aspirin, just get to bed. Pulling off the rubber band that bound his hair, Tokiya carelessly removed his coat and left it on the carpeted floor, just before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened as she woke up to a gentle peck on her cheek. Emerald eyes smiled at her as she yawned.  
  
"Was I asleep long?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," came her reply, as the young man let the wind caress his face. "Time passed quickly enough just looking at you." He stroked her face with the back of two fingers. He was gentle, as though he feared that it would break at the slightest touch, as though it was his prized possession.  
  
It was a lazy afternoon, only natural that Fuuko should fall asleep, Raiha's lap as a temporary pillow. After all, there was nothing to do, except for spending the afternoon at the park. Recca left for the amusement park with Yanagi and Kaoru, who apparently 'needed a change of environment'.  
  
Hoisting herself up, Fuuko took the liberty to lean against Raiha, who wrapped his arm around her. A sigh from the purple-haired bishonen got Fuuko to sit up and look at him with concern.  
  
"Fuuko...do you remember the day I gave you the Fuujin?" his eyes seemed distant as he stared into the empty space ahead.  
  
"I remember," Fuuko nodded.  
  
"Well I didn't really manage to find out the... relation between our madougu..."  
  
"Which means..."  
  
"Yes, I haven't achieved it. Our yume... it's... incomplete."  
  
"But..does it really matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we'll have to..."  
  
"I'm hoping you'll be in the best condition." He caught sight of Fuuko wringing her hands nervously. Placing a gentle hand on hers, with an assuring squeeze, he asked, "You understand, don't you?"  
  
Fuuko nodded again, a heavy feeling growing in her stomach.  
  
Raiha got to his feet and extended a hand to help Fuuko up.  
  
"Come, it's getting late. I'll walk you home."  
  
The sun was shining orange rays, tinting the white-painted buildings with a bright shade of the colour it shed. In due time it would be dark, and Raiha was only glad to get Fuuko home before the sun retreated to the other side of the earth, afraid to get her parents worried. At her doorstep, he gazed into her loving eyes. Running his hands through her hair, he noticed the orange sun had a mysterious effect on Fuuko's features. It brought out the fire in her eyes, and the natural sheen of her hair. Suddenly she looked more beautiful than ever. Desire took over as he brought their lips together, their tongues entwined with passion. Yet, harboured at the back of his mind, was the fear that it might have been their last.  
  
Raiha reluctantly broke their exchange, which left both quite breathless. He looked at her and reassured, "Everything will turn out fine. I promise." He lifted her chin and placed a light touch on her lips before leaving.  
  
That night, Fuuko tossed and turned, and could hardly get herself into a comfortable position. Him and all his 'yume' crap...did he expect her to buy that? "Our yume is incomplete." Geez, but he was so serious about it. What if she really had to fight him again? What if it went further than just finding out what kills and what doesn't? What if one of them would get carried away? But Raiha wasn't one to lose control. Would that mean she would rage out of whack? Would that mean she would do something she'd regret for life? Fuuko shook every possibility out of her head, reprimanding herself for worrying so much. Plus, Raiha said everything would turn out fine. She'd be wise enough to trust him by now. What was there to worry about? But he wanted her to be the best condition...she made a firm decision to start intense training the day after.  
  
The day dawned too quickly. Mikagami Tokiya needed more sleep - and so he did. He felt a slight tinge of regret for hurling that noisy alarm clock out the window at even noisier birds that perched at his balcony. But he was only human. And he wanted to be extra refreshed to visit Mifuyu that day. The sunlight that poured through his window wasn't helping, either. Tokiya drew up a conclusion that nature was against him that day, as he crawled out of bed to answer nature's call. His hair lay in a slightly tangled mess that made him frown at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He knew at once that he should have just slept with his hair tied. He had the day's plans mapped out in his mind: buy lilies, visit Mifuyu, go home, watch CNN, sleep - and wasn't going to disrupt that for anything. Right. He heavily exhaled as he finally got his hair done. He would have cut it, but long hair reminded him of Mifuyu.  
  
"Oi, Recca!" Fuuko swatted the back of his head with her handy-dandy giant paper fan.  
  
Rubbing the lump that slowly enlarged, Recca scowled. "What was that you hit me with?"  
  
Fuuko grinned, and waved it around, "My handy-dandy giant paper fan! I love these things!" She exclaimed while straightening one of the dog- eared ends.  
  
Recca rolled his eyes and set the blasted thing on fire. "Whaddya want so early in the morning?"  
  
"Where's Domon?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"With Tsubame?"  
  
"Dumb question."  
  
"Damn, why isn't he ever here when I need him?" Fuuko tapped her foot impatiently, as if Domon would show up any minute.  
  
"Where's Raiha?" Recca looked around for her unofficial 'Siamese twin'.  
  
"Uhm well he had some business to run for Kurei." Fuuko lied through her teeth, fiddling with her nails, knowing that he was probably off training somewhere.  
  
"Oh. Have you seen Hime?"  
  
"No, maybe her chauffeur overslept."  
  
"Maybe...how come you're looking for Domon anyway?"  
  
"Well that's because...I need a training partner."  
  
"EH??" Recca scratched his head. "Fuuko?? Training partner?? The Fuuko who just held me down with three kunai darts yesterday??"  
  
"Yes...I need a training partner. Stop laughing you babo!! I'm serious!" She sent a mild shot of wind in the direction of the temporarily insane flamecaster.  
  
Recca hooted as he crammed his orange cap back on. "Okay, okay. But I can't help you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Hime needs my company."  
  
"Great." Fuuko threw her hands up, "Then who else can I go to?"  
  
"Uh...try 'Frosty the Snowman'! He might be of some use!" Recca flashed her a toothy grin, expecting her to send another blast of wind or something.  
  
Fuuko thought...and thought. The corner of her mouth twisted upward into a conniving smirk, and her left eyebrow arched. "You genius!" she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "I'm gonna look for Tokiya!" The excited lass spun around and made her way off the roof, down the stairs, through the corridors, and out the gate. Now she had a problem. Do I go left...? Or do I go right? Fuuko glanced back and forth. Bringing her right arm parallel to the ground, she shut her eyes and started spinning. She would follow whatever direction her hand pointed her to - Ah, right.  
  
Now where would Tokiya be? Fuuko scratched her head, looking around. She'd checked out almost every stone quiet place in the district, yet no Tokiya. Her heels dragged along the cement pavement. Looking for the guy was like...looking for a needle in a haystack! Make that a very skinny needle in a very huge haystack. Tired, Fuuko entered her favourite cosy café and ordered a mocha. She chose a seat by the window, looking out at the busy people brisk-walking to and fro. She found her attention drawn to someone with a bright green crop of hair. She could've sworn those were vegetation. Someone in a grey suit sauntered across, disrupting Fuuko's study of the veggie-haired subject, but she quickly got back to staring at the funny person across the street. Wait...grey suit? Sauntering?? Fuuko grabbed her mocha off the table and dashed out the store, going after the person in the grey suit.  
  
"Mi-chan!"  
  
Oh no...Tokiya groaned to himself, why me? Why now? He took his time responding to Fuuko's call, turning around like a defective carousel. He knew it was Fuuko, but seeing the hyperactive...female sort of made things worse. "Kirisawa." He muttered.  
  
"Mi-chan!" Fuuko repeated, smiling as though she'd never done so in her life. "Want a sip?" she held the cup of mocha in front of Tokiya, who frowned and pushed it away with his index finger.  
  
"Will pass."  
  
"Okay...well I'm quite off the hook right now...how 'bout lunch?" Fuuko shifted her weight from one leg to another, licking off the foam that clung to her upper lip.  
  
"What's the catch?" Tokiya folded his arms.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Ehheheh, there's no catch, Mi-chan!" a giant sweat drop formed on her temple as she held her hands up defensively.  
  
"You can't kid me, Kirisawa. What do you want?"  
  
Fuuko chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I need a training partner."  
  
Tokiya looked skeptical. Why should she? She could always train with Raiha. Speaking of which... "Where's...he?"  
  
"Er..." Fuuko grabbed Tokiya's arm and dragged him into the café. "Can we talk about this inside..."  
  
Tokiya took his seat, leaned back, and brought his hands together, his elbows on the armrests. Glaring at Fuuko, he nodded, telling her to state her business.  
  
"See, it's like this. I have the Fuujin now right? And yesterday Raiha told me out of the blue that..."  
  
Tokiya lowered his head and gave a slight nod. He was wasting his CNN time with a tomboy. What a way to disrupt his schedule. He really couldn't care about what Fuuko was trying to tell him. But she droned on all the same...  
  
"...And if I wanna do that I'll need a training partner! So I trust you'll be able to up my standard, Mi-chan. So whaddya say?" She looked to him, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.  
  
Silence.  
  
Faint sounds of breathing (or snoring) drifted up from beneath the bent head. Fuuko, in annoyance, got up and sent a kick towards her friend's midsection. The kick, however, failed to connect, as Tokiya's instincts woke him up in time to put his guard up, narrowly blocking the blow. "That was downright unnecessary, "Tokiya stated under his breath. "A simple 'good morning' would have been duly appreciated." He patted the dust off his coat. Noticing Fuuko's annoyed gaze, he sighed. "I assume this is important?"  
  
"I just frick'n explained the whole thing to you! Don't tell me you've been sleeping your way through, because then I won't be happy." Fuuko knocked her knuckles on the table as Tokiya motioned for her to sit down; catching surprised glances from people at nearby tables.  
  
"Okay, so I wasn't listening." He shrugged, gesturing for her to repeat herself. Before she could speak, Tokiya held his hand out. "Encapsulated version please."  
  
Fuuko rolled her eyes. "I need a training partner because Raiha wants to find out ..."  
  
"Which of your madougu is for killing." Tokiya looked straight at her. "Well that can be expected. It's Raiha." He began pondering out loud.  
  
"Yes, so I'm asking you if you could - "  
  
"Be your training partner."  
  
"Since everyone else is unavailable." Fuuko finished.  
  
"Do I have an option? If it's a request, I have every right to refuse, do I not?"  
  
"Please, Mi-chan. I desperately need someone to train with!" Fuuko gripped the edge of the table.  
  
She seemed desperate enough, Tokiya thought. On the bright side, it could be an opportunity to brush up his own combat skills. "Fine, when do we start?" he heaved his shoulders.  
  
"Today?" Fuuko clasped her hands together.  
  
"Today??" his eyes widened.  
  
"I only have up to Saturday," she twiddled her thumbs. "That's four more days."  
  
But Mifuyu...Tokiya pulled back, four days? But what was that feeling telling him to go ahead? Taking that as a sign to follow his instincts, Tokiya got up and proceeded out the place.  
  
"H-hey! Where are you heading off to??" Fuuko ran after him.  
  
"You want to train, yes or no?"  
  
"I'll treat you once it's over!"  
  
Fuuko smiled big, and followed him to the woody park due northeast. Watch it Raiha, she grinned, I'll show you. I'll be in the best condition you'll ever find me in.  
  
***  
  
Day One: The massive oak collapsed after the blast from the Fuujin cut a cross into its trunk.  
  
"Too slow, Kirisawa!" Tokiya told her, after he'd evaded that last blow.  
  
"I can see that, Mikagami!" Fuuko manipulated the air currents that lifted her off the ground. Delivering another blast, she hit another tree after Tokiya gracefully moved out of the way. God, even Recca couldn't have avoided that! Fuuko grit her teeth.  
  
Day Two: "Getting better, but I can still avoid it." Landing like a cat behind Fuuko, Tokiya pointed the ensui at her spine. Fuuko had managed to get her shots straight to Tokiya, only to have them either hitting trees or defended against. Tokiya sighed.  
  
"You are improving, Fuuko. But you need to work on your speed. And those kunai darts aren't with you for show, you know. Use them."  
  
"But what if I - " Fuuko turned around, panting. Her shirt was soaking, and Tokiya was still...taking it cool, much to her unbelief.  
  
"You can't get one of those within three meters radius of me," he replied dryly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she gritted her teeth as she sprung from her position, determined to get at least one of them through his forehead.  
  
He'd been criticizing her movements and commenting on her offence...it was driving her up the wall.  
  
Day Three: "Is it just me or are you slacking?" Fuuko smirked, as Tokiya barely made it past her Claw of Wind. Beads of perspiration had formed upon his forehead. Sweat! Fuuko's heart rejoiced. That's a good sign!  
  
"Che." Tokiya snorted, "Oh, how you underestimate me, Kirisawa." Mist emitted from the ensui, shrouding the area in a heavy fog. It would be hard for Fuuko to anticipate his next move - quite impossible, to be precise.  
  
Fuuko cursed, and grew tense. Training with Tokiya had taught her to be even more sharp and precise than ever. Her senses were aware of the slightest movement or the faintest - a shadow! There! Fuuko shot the claws towards the startling image. No... just a leaf. It was difficult to make out each silhouette because of the mist. Damn that Mikagami. He was coming, and she could feel it. Just a little more...Fuuko jumped back, and sent the claws flying, not caring whether Tokiya would get pierced or not. Besides, what was Yanagi for? They penetrated the figure, and the ensui wielder fell to the floor...or at least...it was Tokiya. It wasn't. Just a pathetic puddle of water.  
  
"Kuso..." Fuuko muttered, as her training partner held her chin up from behind, the ensui threatening to send blood gushing out a slit in her neck that he would create in a matter of seconds.  
  
"We'll have to work on that." Tokiya let her go almost at once. If there was one girl he could stand being that close to was Mifuyu. Pity, Fuuko wasn't Mifuyu. Mifuyu wasn't a tomboy. "Get ready," he said, as the ensui repeated it's former technique.  
  
Day Four: Close...closer...Fuuko eliminated the illusion and darted out of the ensui's attack range. She was quickly getting better, Tokiya had to admit. But despite training together for that 'long' a time, he still wasn't accustomed to fighting a female. There were so many restrictions! He had to hold back as much as possible. Kami-sama bless Raiha...he prayed at the back of his mind. A painful force hit him in the abdomen, and the taste of blood was easily distinguished in his mouth. His blood. Damn, that girl was strong. He knelt on one knee, clutching his stomach. The ensui was driven deep into the ground.  
  
"Oh shoot..." Fuuko ran to Tokiya, immediately chiding herself for getting carried away. "Daijoubu...? Mi-chan?"  
  
Tokiya nodded, and wiped a deep red drop that managed its way out the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Doesn't look like it," Fuuko commented in slight disgust. "I think you'd better go home."  
  
Yes! Thank the stars! Tokiya silently got to his feet and left, pushing Fuuko away.  
  
***  
  
Oh God, oh God, oh God...Fuuko paced up and down the living room in front of the telephone. She hoped Tokiya was okay. It wasn't Recca getting burned to death by Kurenai, it wasn't Domon having his face smashed by Noroi, but it was still bad. Hello, we're talking ice-boy here; she rubbed the back of her neck. Oh what the hell. Fuuko picked up the phone and dialed Tokiya's number. Until someone picked up on the other line, Fuuko was busy rehearsing how to apologize.  
  
"Mi-chan? Hey, how's the gut?" No...she shook her head and stuck out her tongue. What about, "Hey, sorry about the kick." No, not good either. Or not...  
  
"Mikagami speaking." The monotone voice came smoothly through the ear piece.  
  
"Uh, hi Mi-chan!" Fuuko grinned. She could have sworn she heard a sigh of dismay coming after that sentence.  
  
"...Hi"  
  
"So..."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
"That's great, but..."  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
"Whoever said..."  
  
"It's quite obvious."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Fuuko bit her lip. She wanted to apologize properly - not have Tokiya do all the finishing. Why'd he have to be so difficult? The snob. It was so hard to carry a conversation.  
  
"Uh...I was just wondering...if there are any last minute pointers you'd like to have me know about?"  
  
"Are you trying to start a conversation here or something?" Tokiya smirked.  
  
"No, I just want to make sure I'm in tip-top condition when I face Raiha tomorrow."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Fine. Well first of all, when you..."  
  
Fuuko had never seen - or heard Tokiya talk so much at once. It was useful information, and Fuuko enjoyed conversing with him. He made so much sense! And he understood so much! No doubt to why he was labeled as a prodigy. She even managed to get him to talk about his opinion concerning Domon's style of fighting, which he criticized to the extremes. It amused her. People found him to be even-tempered, cold, reserved, hardly a brilliant conversationalist and one who kept to himself - but Fuuko had seen something others did not.  
  
Tokiya, on the other hand, found Fuuko to be even less annoying than usual. Her questions hit his funnybone slightly. She sounded like little Hana at the flower shop. Purely, he was enjoying the conversation too.  
  
"...And that about covers up everything...I should think. Any more...inquiries?"  
  
"Well yeah. One more."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I'm kinda nervous."  
  
"Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"You get nervous??" Fuuko stopped drawing circles on the floorboard.  
  
"...Is it that surprising...?"  
  
"Uh.yes? Why?"  
  
"We'll talk about that next time."  
  
"Well, what happens if I hurt Raiha?"  
  
"Yanagi will do something about it."  
  
"But if I injure him bad and I mean really bad..."  
  
"Then he'll die. I have to go." Tokiya drummed his fingers on the table. The news was coming on and he didn't want to miss any of it.  
  
"How can you be so pessimistic?? I'm not looking forward to killing anyone through this."  
  
"I trust training with me would have strengthened you enough as to refrain from killing someone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have CNN to catch. Have fun." He hung up. Fuuko scowled and slammed the receiver down. Tokiya was one guy she'd never understand. Have fun?? God, what was his definition of fun anyhow? Blood spewing from a person's chest? Geez...  
  
- author's rambling -  
  
oh yes, very original. And don't ask me about the corny title. can't even remember where I got it. Lolz. But anyhow. Now I'm stuck, coz when it comes to fighting scenes, I simply suck... T.T;; so this is where all my fellow readers come in - any ideas?? Fuuko and Raiha just have to fight... yup. But til then~ jaa!! ^^;; 


	3. can you hear me?

A note from moi..: okaay. so I finally pulled through this one~ thanks for the reviews and all. ^^ but either way. There's no love triangle peeps - it all ends here. *evil laugh* right. So I'll stop here for now.  
  
~ Arashi ~  
  
Chapter 3 - Can you hear me?  
  
Fuuko's eyelids fluttered open upon hearing the alarm. It was so hard to sleep the night before. She'd seen images of Raiha driving his katana through her heart and blood and gore all over. Counting sheep didn't help either. Bringing her palm to her forehead, Fuuko brushed her fringe away from her eyes and stared at the ceiling with the peeling paint in the corner. Knock knock.  
  
"Fuuko nee-chan?"  
  
Ganko. Fuuko got out of bed and creaked the door open.  
  
"Raiha called. He was acting really funny." Ganko made her way over and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Oh. Did...he say anything?" Fuuko frowned a little.  
  
"Yeah, he wants to meet at the usual place at eleven." She swung her short legs back and forth.  
  
That's right... Fuuko remembered. She took her time getting her clothes out of the cupboard and laid them out neatly on the bed.  
  
"You're not going to school?" the puppet master inquired, noticing that the garment set out before her wasn't the school uniform that most of her comrades wore. "I thought you had a make-up test."  
  
Fuuko shook her head while fishing around for a suitable top.  
  
"Will you be walking me to school?" Ganko asked and gathered the various shirts and spaghetti blouses that Fuuko had begun to throw carelessly behind her. "I can't be late for show and tell."  
  
"Uh-huh," Fuuko said as she frowned and examined a bright green tank. Holding that, she whipped out a pair of denim jeans. "Get ready to go," she smiled at Ganko, "I'll be out in a while." She turned to the bathroom, and Ganko readily jumped off the bed.  
  
Fuuko leaned over the sink and splashed her face with the cool, running water that came from the silver tap. "Well this is it," she told herself, "you've practiced so hard for today. Do your best!" she smiled at the Fuuko looking back at her. Her reflection nodded back. Fuuko got changed and ran a brush through her short hair.  
  
"Fuuko!" Ganko called from outside. "Tokiya is on the phone!"  
  
Mi-chan? Oh wow. Fuuko checked one last time to make sure she looked presentable enough to walk along the streets, then briskly made her way to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kirisawa." Tokiya made it seem as though it was a great sin to say her name. Fuuko rolled her eyes. What a way to say good morning.  
  
"Heey, Mikagami!" Fuuko grinned, "you called!"  
  
"Is it such a great deal to fuss over? I did give you permission to call me by my second name, by the way." Tokiya reminded.  
  
"Heh heh, just never thought you'd actually pick up the phone to make calls." She fixed the Fuujin onto her right wrist.  
  
"Oh." Tokiya sighed. "Anyway, just wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
Fuuko exhaled heavily into the phone.  
  
"Still nervous."  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Just breathe. You'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah. I'm cool."  
  
"Good. I'll be hanging up now. See you on Monday."  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
"...What."  
  
"Thanks. A lot." Fuuko played with the cord.  
  
An icy smile. "Don't get killed. You still owe me lunch." He hung up.  
  
Ganko tugged on Fuuko's shirt. "Fuuko, we'll be late."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," Fuuko smiled and rushed to put on her shoes. "Jaa, shall we? She got up and held the door open. They caught a bus a few blocks down the street. As they took a seat, Ganko started up idle chatter that Fuuko hardly paid attention to. How serious would Raiha be? How serious could he be? Extremely, come to think of it. Even towards her? Most definitely. 'Love' wasn't a word in Raiha's vocabulary where battles were concerned.  
  
"...I found that so annoying! Wouldn't you too? Fuuko nee-chan?" Ganko shook her.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure." Fuuko blankly answered, her eyes fixed straight ahead.  
  
"Smiling, Ganko continued. "I mean, how dare she say that about me?" Yadda yadda. It wasn't particularly interesting to Fuuko, but she just needed to make sure that she agreed and disagreed whenever required. Raiha must've been training really hard these four days, Fuuko thought, as she played with the ring on her middle finger.  
  
*** "The stars are pretty tonight," Fuuko sighed, looking up at the sky, her hands supporting her head as she lay on the grassy patch on the hillock in the park.  
  
"Aa... no shooting stars though." Raiha simply replied, lying in a similar position.  
  
"Fuuko punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Wet blanket," she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Perhaps, but shooting stars would be really lovely. Have you seen shooting stars?" He turned to look at her.  
  
Fuuko wrinkled up her nose. "Nah, only fireworks."  
  
Raiha let out a low chuckle. "I love you, you know."  
  
"Huh?" Great. There he goes again - so unpredictable.  
  
"I love you." Raiha repeated as he leaned closer to her. "Here, give me your hand."  
  
"Fuuko slowly sat up and extended her hand to Raiha, expecting him to just hold it or something. Well he did that - and a bit more. Raiha gently slid a plain, platinum ring onto her finger and smiled tenderly, his emerald eyes sparkling, as he brought his forehead to hers.  
  
"I want to...protect you forever..."  
  
"Raiha..."  
  
"Heh," Raiha looked away, back at the sky. "One day, we'll come and see shooting stars together. Promise." He held up his hand to show her the similar ring he had. ***  
  
"It's gonna be our stop next, Fuuko nee-chan." Ganko said, glancing out the window. Fuuko snapped back into reality and did the same. They stopped in front of the school. Before Ganko skipped happily into the compounds, Fuuko knelt down and told her, "I want you to go over to Recca's place after school, 'cause I'm not coming to pick you up. Go straight, and - "  
  
"And don't accept rides from strangers, and don't stop to pick up candy. Look both ways before crossing the road." Ganko finished. "Ne? Fuuko?"  
  
Fuuko smiled. "Right. And if no one's home at night then stay over."  
  
Ganko smilingly nodded and ran towards the building. Fuuko looked at her watch. Ten o'clock. More than enough time for her to get there. Deciding to take a slow walk, she crammed her hands into her jeans pockets and strolled along the pavement. She walked past various shop houses - grocery stores, mainly. She never really took time to walk around the area. This place was rather interesting. Very quiet. But not too quiet. There was a flower shop a few shops down; on a rack was a bouquet of hydrangeas - Fuuko remembered, Raiha got her those on her birthday. He'd got them illegally from the park. Walking closer to take a look, she noticed someone else talking to the shop owner. Probably a female. Her hair was left untied and hung to waist length. She wore a blue office suit, at least it looked like an office suit. Fuuko figured they wouldn't want to be disturbed, so she silently approached the shop, trying not to interrupt the conversation. Her presence was noticed, however, as the shop owner chirped a cheerful "Irrasshaimas'!" As Fuuko turned to acknowledge the lady, the other female also turned to look at her. Fuuko face faulted.  
  
"Mi-chan..."  
  
" It's Tokiya for you." Came the stonic reply.  
  
"Oh. Right. Tokiya. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Oh, is this your friend, Tokiya?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Yea - " Fuuko began.  
  
"Comrade." Tokiya corrected.  
  
Seeing Fuuko's slight frown, Momiji conveniently changed the subject. "I think Hana should be ready." She called into the shop, and little Hana bounded out, a bouquet of lilies in hand, and happily passed it to Tokiya. He smiled, "I see your arranging has improved. Thank you." Hana smiled back, "Are you going now?" Tokiya nodded.  
  
"Where is he going?" Fuuko pointed her finger at Tokiya.  
  
"Nowhere." Tokiya gave Hana a knowing look and walked away.  
  
Fuuko looked at Hana in question, who quickly clamped her hands over her mouth and shook her head. "It's a secret," she mumbled through her hands, "We can't tell you."  
  
Her mother ruffled her hair, "Go and play with your toys now. Go on," and shooed her up the stairs. Once sure that Hana was really upstairs and not eavesdropping, Momiji smiled. "She really listens to Tokiya. Sometimes even more than she listens to me."  
  
"He comes here a lot?"  
  
Momiji nodded. "The hydrangeas are nice this time of the year." Fuuko nodded in agreement. "So the two of you have been working really hard these four days."  
  
"Four days - "  
  
Momiji laughed. "Yes, you see, that boy tells me everything. From madougu to - what's that? UB...something?"  
  
"UBS."  
  
"Right. UBS. It must be really hard...isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fighting your boyfriend."  
  
Fuuko blushed a little, but got serious soon after, when she remembered what she'd skipped school and forfeited her make-up test for. "Thanks, but I gotta go."  
  
The plump lady smiled. "Come again!"  
  
***  
  
Raiha quietly made his way to the designated area; his head bowed, long, purple bangs shading over his eyes. Fuuko would be there. That he knew. She'd been practicing hard as well. That he knew too. But as for whom she trained with - he didn't know. Not as if he'd need to know all that, of course. But it was only right as a ninja to know one's enemy well enough, especially knowing essential information. Fuuko wasn't an enemy - just an opponent. An opponent that he loved with all his heart; an opponent that he cared for deeply. He shut those thoughts out of his mind as he walked around trees, stepped over buttress roots... that kinda thing.  
  
"Please try not to interfere," he told the shadowy figure in the tree.  
  
"Maa, Raiha. Not to worry. You'd better not lose."  
  
"I -"  
  
"Raiha." He heard her voice come clear as crystal. Normally he would turn chibi and run into her arms, or anything that a chibi Raiha is capable of. But not today. Today was different.  
  
"It's good to see you're here early. I was thinking you'd be coming ten minutes behind."  
  
"I didn't feel like being late." Fuuko looked straight at Raiha.  
  
"Well the sooner we start, the sooner we finish." The katana was smoothly slid out of its sheath and was directed at Fuuko. "Shall we begin?"  
  
Fuuko gripped at the kunai darts she kept in her pocket. She was slightly hurt by the way Raiha acknowledged her - as if they were usual enemies - Uruha and Hokage.  
  
"Are you serious about this? Raiha..?" It was an uncalled-for question, but she couldn't help herself. There was no answer - Raiha was deaf to her.  
  
He pushed off the ground and leapt towards the child of wind. Fuuko narrowly avoided his blade, grateful that her training with Mi-chan was worth it all. Raiha didn't give her time to stabilise herself, and immediately lunged toward her again, driving at her with more force than before. Fuuko steadied herself awkwardly. She jumped up, swung her right leg and knocked Raiha's wrist to the side. She brought her arm down, sending a blast of wind straight at the weapon, and watched it shatter into tiny metallic fragments. Even then, she wasn't keen on harming Raiha, much less wanting any of her blood to spill in the process.  
  
Raiha smirked, "You have improved."  
  
"Not much," Fuuko replied.  
  
"But you do realise that I'm not about to lose." He reached into his ninja outfit and took out his madougu. The thing looked sinister, somewhat like a giant roach. It seemed to come alive as its legs began to move and clasp around Raiha's wrist.  
  
"That's the -"  
  
Raiha looked at the device cautiously, "I've been... practicing with this for the past week -" he didn't continue, but gazed at it like it was already a part of him. A sudden drought of wind began to plow through the trees and the skies turned a steely grey. Raiha looked up and said plainly, "Let's get this over before it starts raining."  
  
Fuuko didn't fail to catch his firm tone - as if he was determined to finish her off. Not just defeat her - finish her off. She shuddered slightly and readied herself into a fighting position. "Hit me," she taunted.  
  
It happened just like that. Lightning lit the sky, shortly followed after by a loud clap of thunder. The rain hadn't started yet, somehow hinting to Fuuko that she still had time to live, though it wouldn't be long. But Raiha had closed in, and with a violent swing of his arm, bolts of electricity fired from the Raijin, charging towards Fuuko like a darting, golden dragon. Prepared, the Hokage swiftly sent a cross-shaped windblast, leaping to avoid the impact of their clashing forces. Raiha was behind her the moment her feet hit solid ground. He raised his arm again and Fuuko almost screamed. She cursed - why the hell was he so quick? Raiha dealt a few more blows, all of which Fuuko skimmed past, nearly getting fried. She kept evading, unable to bring herself to attack him. she sought refuge in a tree. Raiha began to lose his patience.  
  
"Stop escaping, Fuuko! This isn't what you promised!" he shouted above the sound of wind and thunder.  
  
"What I promised you..." Fuuko repeated to herself. What was she so afraid of? She trained with Tokiya for this - and here she was hiding up a tree! She'd told herself that she would be in her best condition - and she couldn't even put up a decent fight for the guy she loved?? The tree leaned; its trunk gave way and Fuuko fell with it. She landed on her side onto the soft soil. There was the sickening sound of a crack in her shoulder. She winced. A broken bone? No... thank goodness. Fuuko silently prayed she would make it home in one piece. The Raijin was still sparking, and its master stared at her with fathomless eyes, devoid of concern.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.  
  
"Fuuko," Raiha called to her, "Don't hold back. This isn't the Fuuko I want a duel with."  
  
All she could here was her heartbeat in her ears, but she managed to faintly make out what he said. Raindrops began to fall, colouring the soil a darker shade of brown. Dark, heavy grey clouds swirled in the skies overhead and the rain fell harder. That's right... what was there to be afraid of? She'd come this far anyway... Fresh determination came over her, as she ignored the ache in her left shoulder and pushed herself up, though rather shakily. 'Just attack him,' said a voice in her head and raised her arm high into the air. 'Release me...' the voice urged, 'set me free...'  
  
"Very well," she uttered, as her Fuujin suddenly flashed a bright, emerald green. She felt power flooding through her veins; taking over her being. It was... overwhelming. Her eyes glassed over, and were mysteriously illuminated with a ruby-red glow. The air currents around them picked up speed. The wind blew in circular motions, accelerating by the second. It churned up fallen leaves, and went so fast they were as lethal as any kitchen knife. A strong barrier of rushing wind sprung up and surrounded her. Something like the time she was controlled. But it wasn't real then. But this was - it couldn't be happening again, could it? She wondered. But it didn't really matter - because she felt so tired... and she wanted to kill... she wanted to see blood...  
  
Raiha smirked, unawares of Fuuko's present state. He tested the waters and sent a strong bolt across, and this was easily deflected. He analysed his opponent, and realised the only way to get to her was through the top - which was no mean feat for someone of his capability. He took a few steps back and broke into a dash, gathering power with his madougu. Fuuko accumulated a ball of energy between her palms. The ball grew, and spun faster and faster... emitting a bright white light. She smiled as she looked at the amount of power at her disposal. Her victim would be coming any moment - all she had to do was wait... and let this little baby grow...  
  
The glowing sphere glowed brighter and spun, threatening to explode.  
  
Raiha leapt off the ground, kicked off a nearby branch and descended into the tornado. He saw Fuuko playing with something.  
  
Fuuko slowly raised it to eye level and watched it, mesmerised. It spun faster... faster... faster...  
  
His eyes widened in shock as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing a bright red. She gave a mischievous, bloodthirsty smile.  
  
Fuuko brought the energy cluster above her and crooned, "Sayonara!" she laughed, and released the blast. Raiha was engulfed in that bright light, and felt something hit his chest. Too late. If only he'd been more careful... the wind barrier broke, and the laughing Fuuko flicked her hand, her laughs made to sound more vindictive, accentuated by the final flash of lightning across the sky, and the thunder that roared. What was left of the barrier shot at where Raiha was hit, and almost came out the other end, as it threw him against a tree.  
  
It had stopped raining. A simple summer shower. All that remained was the echo of Fuuko's insanity.  
  
- author's rambling -  
  
okaay.. Not a job very well done. gomen! .;; ahhh. but I'm just gonna push the blame to my ongoing exams - they are distracting me! *points an accusing finger* hur. Oh well. so... does Raiha die?? Dunno... serious. I don't know either. *ducks from flying tables and chairs* critics are welcome - just not to viciously... domo... ^^* 


	4. forever

~ Arashi ~  
  
Chapter 4 - Forever  
  
The red glow vanished from her eyes. Drained of all her energy, Fuuko fell to her knees to catch her breath for a moment. Then it hit her. Hard. Raiha. She looked around desperately. A slight moan behind her caused her to spin around and gasp in terror. A gaping, open wound made its gory mark at his chest area, blood pooling around him. She let out a startled cry as she began to tremble uncontrollably. She shivered, not just from the cold. "No..." she whispered, bringing a shaking hand to his that lay still on the floor. "Raiha..." hastily, she hoisted him to lean up against her; her hands wrapped around him. The blood that stained his clothes the deep shade of crimson gave her hands the same colour. She worriedly shook him as a couple of tears were shed.  
  
"Fuuko..." Raiha mustered as his eyelids slowly lifted. Their eyes met, and Raiha tried to raise a weak hand to her face. She held his palm to her cheek, as more tears slowly descended from their spring. Raiha managed a weak smile as his thumb wiped away only a few. "Don't cry...I love you..." his voice was soft and weak, no longer the usual deep and rich voice that Fuuko loved to listen to.  
  
"Please don't talk...I'll go get Yanagi...kay?" Fuuko tried to put on her best reassuring facial expression. She knew what was coming and denied it.  
  
"No... Fuuko, we were born to die; I just want to be here... with you."  
  
"I...love you too..." Pearly drops rolled down Fuuko's cheeks, as she gently pulled Raiha in for a kiss. It was exactly the same as the other day's, but something was different. The feeling was different. There was an element of fear. And she wished so hard for time to stop right then and there. A sense of foreboding came over Fuuko, as she broke the kiss and watched Raiha's head tilt back, lifeless. Fuuko shook him gently. Then harder. Again. And again. "Raiha. Raiha wake up." Fuuko cried. "It's not funny, yarou, I'm getting annoyed. Wake up!" She trembled more than ever, as the cold boy in her arms refused to budge. "No..." she shook her head, and her tears fell onto his pale skin. "Goddamn you Raiha, I love you so get up!!" Fuuko hugged Raiha tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting her tears come forth freely, not caring anymore. Fuuko sobbed loudly into Raiha's shoulder. It was long before she calmed down and lay Raiha on the ground. Her watery eyes caught sight of the chain that hung around his neck. Fuuko timidly reached behind his neck and unfastened it. She clutched its pendant in her hand - his ring. Removing her own, she slid it onto the chain, which she let hang around her neck. Her hands gently caressed his pale face.  
  
"Liar," she whispered as she wiped at the tears that threatened to fall again. "You said you'd protect me forever...you said you'd take me to see shooting stars...you big liar." She leaned down and left a light kiss on his cold lips before she got up and walked away, not turning back.  
  
The figure jumped from the tree and landed like a cat beside his comrade's still form. "Che, Kurei-han is gonna be so disappointed with you." He carried Raiha up and looked in Fuuko's direction. He sighed. "I pity Fuuko-han. Her boyfriend was a sucker."  
  
***  
  
A hand reached out into the heavy fog and swirling mist. It felt nothing. Just cold. Her arm felt cold. So were her legs. She felt cold. She waved her hand in front of her face. Oh. There it was. She could see then. And yet she could see nothing. The silence was deafening, and the heavy thuds of her footsteps were just as loud as the scraping of her heels against the solid floor. She walked slowly, listening to her footsteps, trying to hear more than just that. The ground beneath her gave way. How it did, she did not know. All she was waiting for was to hit bottom. It didn't come. Something wrapped around her throat - menacing, sinister. It didn't feel like any human-like touch. But it definitely wasn't a hand. It tightened its grip, tighter, tighter. Forcing the air out of her windpipe and away from her lungs. She couldn't breathe, and trashed about, trying to hold firm to her attacker. But it couldn't be held. She noticed. Water. She was drowning. She gasped, but the liquid entered her body. She stretched out an arm for help - there was no one to pull her out. She needed air. Fast. But it wouldn't be available. Not where she was. Not anytime soon. She couldn't take it anymore; her eyelids were heavy, forcing them close. Her hair tangled, and the water pushed it into her face, as well as her eyes. Her wet clothes stuck to her frame. Moments passed. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious; but now she felt rather dry, at the same time rather soaked. She wondered how come. Funny, now it's warm. Light shone into her eyes. Almost blinding. A steady rhythm beat into her ear. Heartbeats? She lay against a broad chest; gentle, yet strong arms held her close. Her eyes winced as they opened, slowly adapting to the sunlight. A warm smile greeted her. She smiled back. He slowly let go of her, and turned to go. She quickly followed, holding his hand. "Don't go..." she mouthed - she had no voice to speak. Startled, she held her own throat, trying to tell him again. Again. But he just smiled and shook his head. She tried to hug him, but she just passed right through. He looked at her with soft smiling eyes and shook his head again. "Sayonara..." no sound. Just mouthed. She wanted to hear him...feel him... but she couldn't. Wanted him to stay... but he couldn't. He began to grow pale. He was fading away. She leapt forward to prevent him from going...  
  
***  
  
The plum-haired girl subconsciously sat up from her lying position. She wiped the beads of perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand. The link between both dream and reality came clear, and dealt a blow, as vivid images of the day before dragged through her mind. They didn't go fast, but slow. Agonizingly slow. As if they wanted her to be more than clear of what evil she was responsible for. They wanted her to relive the instant when her Fuujin changed it all. As if they wanted her to live on with her guilt - a heavy boulder upon her back, one that she was forced to carry for as long, for as far as possible. Yes, she killed Raiha. She lost control. She got possessed. She blasted him square in the chest. She spilt his blood. She stole his last breath. She took his life. She, she, she, she, she. She did everything. Everything she did was of harm to him. She. Her fault. Her doing. She did it. She was to blame.  
  
"No..." she hid her face away with her hands. "It wasn't..." she tried to deny. But no, it was her fault. "No..." she just couldn't find anyone to blame anymore. "That's not true..." no matter how she denied it, it would still come back. Raiha was dead. Dead and gone. And she caused it all. The fabric of the pillowcase faithfully absorbed Fuuko's sorrow - her tears, her cries, her screams. It bore merciless blows; her violent reactions. Her fists tightened and held fistfuls of pillow as she questioned again and again. Why, why, why. "Why?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, hardly thankful her voice was muffled. She didn't really care. All she wanted was to overcome the voice in her head, the pulsating rhythm of her heart and the tightly pulled knot in her gut.  
  
Fuuko looked up when the relentless sound of the phone ringing blasted through the relatively quiet morning. Her crying had made her eyes even more red and puffy than they'd been the previous night, when she cried herself to sleep. Her bloodshot eyes landed on the picture frame that stood out proudly on the table beside her bed. She reached out, as if with much difficulty, and her shaking fingers clasped around the heart-shaped frame. Supporting herself with her elbows, she gazed at the pretty thing that now lay where her cries were thrown. Her fingers traced the shells that rimmed the picture. The little sea-things were of a deep cream, touched here and there with a fading pink. Captured within the heart of shells was she, as well as Raiha - the persistent phone refused to cease, and yet it went ignored - his arms tightly wrapped around her slim waist, hers around his neck, both were engaged in yet another kiss. Their eyes were closed. And they showed pure bliss. The time stood still then, and always would, unlike every other day. Raiha's hair hung loose, and the wind playfully wisped it toward Fuuko, almost as if it were claiming her as its own. She was. Almost as if it joined his arms around her. She gingerly ran her finger along Raiha's peaceful image.  
  
"Raiha..." Fuuko whimpered, as she wiped off her tears with her forearm. The phone had started ringing again. Fuuko gently placed the picture frame face down in the drawer, and got out of bed to silence the phone. She leaned against the wall for support as she made her way down the corridor - her weak legs felt as though they would give way any minute. She picked up the phone and murmured into the mouthpiece.  
  
"This is Kirisawa..."  
  
"Ah! Fuuko-han!" Fuuko's eyes widened upon hearing that all too familiar accent.  
  
"How did you get my number?"  
  
Joker shrugged. "I guess anything's possible when you're Raiha's roommate."  
  
Oh yeah. Fuuko forgot.  
  
"Anyway," Joker continued, "I'll have to take you somewhere. Meet me in front of Ganko's school in a hour. Don't be late! Jaa ne!"  
  
An hour? Fuuko couldn't get ready and get there in an hour! Sighing, Fuuko proceeded to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. What would he possibly want with her so early in the morning?  
  
"You're late," Joker tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He had on a pair of baggy jeans, a large orange shirt with the words "I Rule" printed across the front in white, and an orange cap that sheltered his eyes away from the rest of the world. His madougu rested on his shoulder, wrapped in a simple white cloth.  
  
Fuuko shrugged it off. "Period."  
  
Joker made a face. "I didn't have to know. Jaa, shall we?"  
  
Fuuko shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and jerked her head. They'd walked a short distance, Joker having his hands held behind his head the whole time.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" Fuuko asked nonchalantly as she followed Joker. The street was rather familiar. She'd been here before. What hadn't she seen?  
  
"You'll see." Joker swatted at a fly that almost landed on his nose.  
  
Fuuko snorted and looked to the side. The flower shop that Momiji tended was closed. Of course. It was a Sunday. They walked further down and turned a left. Joker brought her to the front gate of a cemetery.  
  
"Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Fuuko scowled.  
  
"No way. It's my job." He activated the kaiten and pushed the once-heavy gates open with a finger.  
  
"Your job?"  
  
"More like my duty. I made a promise."  
  
"A promise?" Joker nodded. "What promise? With who?"  
  
"Argh, why do females ask so many questions?" Joker exasperatedly commented as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Can't you just wait? Hen ya..."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They passed neat rows of marble headstones, some with pictures, some without. One didn't even have any inscriptions. Most flowers were fresh, some withered. She thought she saw Yanagi's face on one of them, but brushed it away. They stopped in front of the grey one with fresh hydrangeas. Looking at the headstone, Fuuko felt a jolt of pain travel through her body. She fell to her knees, then reached to touch the small square photo.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"Kurei-han. He's the only one with enough money."  
  
Fuuko shuddered. "Gomen ne..." she stared at the inanimate Raiha. She peered deep into the familiar green eyes that sparkled, even though they weren't alive. Yes... they weren't alive. Raiha wasn't alive. He was six feet underground.  
  
Joker leaned down and reached for the bouquet that lay there. "Anou..."  
  
"What is it?" Fuuko's eyes stung again. It was hard to put everything behind her.  
  
"Raiha said that... should anything ...like that happen... I was to get you these." He laid them beside her again. "It's got a letter for you. I really ought to be going... Kurei-han - "  
  
"Then... I think you'd better go." Fuuko weakly smiled to herself.  
  
Joker shrugged. "See ya round," and did the infamous 'Uruha disappearing trick'.  
  
Fuuko wiped away a stray tear that escaped her control. Deep down she still chided herself for being weak. She uttered a soft farewell, gathered up her hydrangeas and rose to her feet. Bits of wet grass still clung to her jeans, but she didn't bother brushing them off. She trudged along the quiet aisles, taking her time to absorb the calming stillness. She found a shady spot under a willow tree, and tiredly slumped down, leaning upon its scraggy trunk. Breathing an unheard sigh, her shoulders heaved as she snatched up Raiha's "will" with her third and index finger. The clean white envelope was sealed with a stick-on photo. "We are Forever". Fuuko snorted resentfully. Inside, was the off-white piece of recycled paper they'd made during the recent vacation. Neatly stenciled in ink was his elegant handwriting. The corners of her mouth tilted up slightly, slowly, mockingly, as her dim eyes quickly scanned over its contents (which I won't bother mutating into some cliché dead man's love letter). "Liar," she uttered, as she manipulated the wind currents, lifting it off her palm and ripping the blasted thing into ash-like fragments. The hydrangeas joined the letter soon after, and the drafts picked up the petals and left them strewn all over the graveyard. She watched several petals drift further. One floated an extra distance, Fuuko noted, and it gently landed upon a slender shoulder. A lithe hand picked the blue-white fragment from the black linen it had stained for a while. Frowning, she silently prayed Tokiya wouldn't look her way. She knew it was he from his silvery hair that hung down his back, albeit she was surprised to see him there, in the same cemetery.  
  
Unfortunately, he turned, obviously curious. His knitted brows relaxed, and he resumed his casual know-it-all poker face. Looking back at the headstone before him a final time, he put his hands together and said a silent prayer to Mifuyu. He took a slow walk to the willow, his hands crammed in his pockets. The young man leaned against the small trunk as well, and ran a hand through his bangs, keeping the erratic strands away from his eyes. He let out a long breath.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just to confirm my doubts if the poor flower was indeed slaughtered at your merciless hands." He kept his azure gaze on the grave many metres away, squinting slightly.  
  
"You know what I mean." She swirled a few blades of grass before her, creating a mini tornado that her palm supported.  
  
"You of all people shouldn't be asking stupid questions. I have, apparently, overestimated you once again." He argued, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sorry," she shrugged.  
  
They paused. He wanted to ask her purpose in coming, but her puffy eyes and deranged state gave him some kind of clue. She wished to fill him in on the details, but figured he'd be sharp enough to understand. But she really needed someone to talk to, and Tokiya happened to be the only sensible, reliable one to rely on. Plus, he was a master at keeping secrets.  
  
"Up for coffee?"  
  
The lanky youth hoisted himself off the tree in reply, and nodded towards the gate. Offering a hand, he pulled Fuuko up.  
  
They must have looked like a very odd freak show couple from behind - the taller female donned a sophisticated black suit that emphasized her masculine figure - broad shoulders, slim waist, slender long legs and with hair that wisped around her waist. The shorter male, with a crop of violet hair, had on a light blue tank and black fitting jeans. He had a good figure; for a girl. His well-toned body could bloody well get him a job as a successful hooker. From the front however, they looked good as hell together.  
  
"We'll have to go to Starbucks today," Tokiya started, "I refuse to tolerate the tar mixture they make us drink at your joint."  
  
Fuuko wanted to protest that it was a cosy place, but wasn't in the mood for argue. Instead, she replied, "I'm broke."  
  
"My treat."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, until they came to a large coffee joint, and the rich aroma of coffee wafted through the doors everytime they opened. Heaving the heavy, full glass doors, Fuuko eyed a table for two in the back corner and proceeded to occupy the inviting vacancy. She sat, twiddling her thumbs. What would she say? How would she tell him? Tokiya came back, a take away cup of black expresso and a mocha frappe. Leaning back in his chair, he rested his right ankle on his left knee (in short, he crossed his legs like most guys do).  
  
"I'm listening," he told her.  
  
Fuuko seemed deep in thought, and was pursing her lips. Obviously she was having a hard time.  
  
Deciding to lighten her load, he asked the obvious, "How did it go?" and was near shooting himself for asking something that betrayed his true intelligence. But the girl was depressed, and he had to do something about it. After all, he hated to admit, but she was the one he felt the most comfortable with. He actually enjoyed their training sessions and talking with her. Fuuko's bubbly personality was what made her a great companion. Furthermore, she seemed to be the only one with enough wits to know when he was in a bad mood, not like the usual crowd of screaming dykes... perhaps asking stupid questions today (just today) would be worth it.  
  
"He's gone." She sighed, concentrating on her mocha.  
  
"I know. I asked, 'how did it go'?"  
  
"I uh... lost control."  
  
"We worked on that."  
  
"I know that, damn it." Fuuko felt a bit of frustration building up, and hoped that Tokiya wouldn't say anything to make her blow.  
  
Tokiya nodded. "Was wondering why you two didn't show up today."  
  
"Yeah well now you know."  
  
"Figured. How are you taking it?"  
  
She shrugged. "Can't complain. I was weak."  
  
"Yes you were. But it's no use crying about it. He had it coming."  
  
Fuuko glared. That was SO un-called for  
  
"I'm not kidding" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, "shit happens. People die. Not a big deal." The sky clouded over and turned a nasty shade of grey.  
  
"Look, Mikagami. I asked you out 'cause I thought you'd be smart enough to talk to. And the first opportunity you get your trap open you start with me. And Raiha 'had it coming'!"  
  
Tokiya was stunned. For once he was. And he kicked himself mentally for doing something he told himself not to do.  
  
Fuuko pressed on. "You think you're the only one whose loved one is gone? Well I'm sorry but 'shit' happened to all of us. So what if Mifuyu's gone? Recca's dad is gone, Kaoru and Ganko are orphans, and Domon's father is gone as well - " she stammered, her voice raising as she went on. There was thunder, and the rain started falling. Somehow Tokiya had an inkling the Fuujin gave its master the power to control weather according to mood swings.  
  
He looked away. How embarrassing. Scolded by Fuuko in public, and for not thinking faster than his mouth. But what really hurt was the mention of Mifuyu. Fuuko may be a good friend, she may be able to have her way with him sometimes, but there was a limit. And she was crossing it. "Stop it, Kirisawa. Don't go there."  
  
"Yes, I will go there!" the raving girl insisted, "Would you say they had it coming? Can I say Mifuyu had it coming?"  
  
"Fuuko, I said stop!" Tokiya flared, surprising Fuuko as well as himself. People began to stare. Suddenly conscious of themselves, he added softly, "I don't appreciate that."  
  
"Oh, so I'm supposed to appreciate that?" Fuuko got up and took her leave.  
  
Great, Mikagami Tokiya has done it again, he thought.  
  
- author's rambling -  
  
ok, I'm reallyreally sorry this is taking so long - but I'm running low on inspiration here. ^^;; gomen!! Demo, I know where this is going, so Dark Phoenix-san. don't break my kneecaps. T.T;; I swear, I won't abandon this fic. And don't look at me funny. I'm not lying. 


End file.
